Beauty and the Bump
"Beauty and the Bump" ''' is an episode from the second season of Bump in the Night. (Aired on October 28, 1995) Plot The episode begins the Little Sister's Bedroom, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington are following Molly Coddle on top of the dresser. Molly tells the two monsters about the new doll that Little Sister got from her Grandmother, the doll is revealed to be a beautiful china doll with black hair and a pale pink dress. Molly tells her friends that she is a genuine antique which means she is very old, Bumpy then comments "the doll or grandma?" Squishington walks up to The Princess inside the bell jar, Squish says she is so beautiful and the china doll sees them through the glass. Squishington says he has never met royalty before and doesn't know if he should bow or scrape. Molly admires the doll and says she is elegant and her skin is like porcelain, she then realizes it is porcelain. Bumpy then says you can guess she is "really, really, really pretty" if you like the perfect goddess type. Bumpy is instantly attracted to the doll and has love hearts in his eyes. Squishington clears his throat and bows to the Princess, calling her "royal haughtiness", the Princess notices Squish and bows back to him. The Princess tries to talk to the group but the glass is too thick and can't hear her voice. Molly tells the Princess they can't hear her and bows to her, Bumpy walks up to the bell jar and says "hey toots, speak up." The Doll tries talking again and Bumpy claims she wants something. Bumpy presses his large eyeballs up against the glass, he tries to pull himself off but is stuck. Bumpy finally pulls himself off and falls backwards. Bumpy then claims he can read those "rose bud lips" and believes she wants to get out of the glass jar. He then declares he must rescue the Princess from the glass prison. Squishington smiles and nudges Bumpy, saying he has a crush on the Princess. Molly is swept up in the romance of the situation, saying it is just like a fairy tale "a beautiful princess" she then looks over to Bumpy and calls him a "froggy prince." Bumpy then feels down on himself and says that he is not princely material and she couldn't fall for a monster like him. Bumpy then declares that "No doll should be trapped under glass." Squish then pauses to think and says this should be "done delicately" and Molly comments with "finesse". Bumpy then picks up a wooden baseball bat and says she will be out in no time. He is about to smash the glass with the bat, the Princess shields herself but Squishington stops Bumpy. Squishington tells Bumpy No, the little green monster is confused by this and says he can free her in one good whack. Molly takes the bat away from Bumpy and says playing with baseball bats inside the house is dangerous. She throws away the bat and a big crash and chicken clucking can be heard off screen. Bumpy then ask how are they suppose to get the Princess out, Molly shrugs and Squishy gets an idea. Squish then tells Bumpy that he has seen him crack a mirror with his face and suggest it could work on glass. Bumpy thinks the idea can work and decides to conduct a control test. The little green monster then runs up to a mirror and prepares to loosen up his muscles. Bumpy then cracks his knuckles and faces the mirror, he then mutters "I am ready for my close up Mr. Demille" and the mirror instantly shatters. Bumpy walks up to the Princess and says "one glance and the dome is doom." Bumpy then tells his friends to stay back as this might get ugly. Bumpy then cracks an ugly face, while the Princess can't watch and blocks her view with a lace handkerchief. He begins to struggle at cracking the glass, while the music box breaks and the picture frame wilts and runs away yelping and the nutcracker instantly melts. Bumpy continues to struggle, Squish goes up to him and says he can stop now and it isn't working. Bumpy says that he can't stop and his face is stuck. Bumpy then turns around and shows his freaky deformed face, Molly and Squish both scream at the hideous face. Suddenly Molly begins to break apart and Squish shatters into little pieces. Bumpy's face is still frozen and he says he doesn't understand and his face could crack concrete. Bumpy then snaps out of it and his face is normal again, he taps on the glass and tells the Princess he wish he can tell her what is in his heart and could a beauty like her ever love a beast like him. Just then, Bumpy leans against the bell jar and both Bumpy and the Princess begin to slip off the dresser. The Princess is close to the edge of the shelf and tries not to fall backwards, Bumpy tries to rescue her and leaps onto the glass jar and they both fall off. The glass jar lands on top of Bumpy and his eyes pop out repeatedly, Bumpy is then knocked out and is transported into his dream. The scene dissolves into a fairy-tale land, with mushrooms, stumps and shrubs and a castle in the background. Molly Coddle appears in the dream wearing a green hat with a feather in it. The Princess is beside Molly in the glass jar, Molly reads out a scroll and announces whoever wishes to free the Princess from her glass prison. Mr. Bumpy awakes in the fairy-tale land and is confused by what is going on, Molly tells Bumpy to get with the program and she is suppose to be a herald and is getting to the important stuff. Molly then announces that to rescue the Princess he has to complete 3 important task and then win the Princesses hand in marriage and Molly then mutters some legal matters. Bumpy then ask what does doing the 3 task have to do with getting the Princess out, Molly then tells Bumpy it is not a good idea to scrutinize fairy-tales too closely. Bumpy then says he knows a short cut to the end of this story and pulls out the baseball bat, Molly stops Bumpy and tells him "No Bats." Bumpy then says that means he has to do the impossible task, Molly then tells Bumpy if he does he will win the Princess her freedom and he will win her heart. Bumpy then looks at the lovely Princess and says if it is a fairy-tale he might as well follow the text, he then ask Molly what does he have to do first. Quotes '''Molly Coddle: Look, just like I told you! She's a gift from Grandma to Little Sister! And she's a genuine antique which means she is very very old.... Mr Bumpy: The Doll or Grandma? Molly Coddle: Uh, what are your feelings on Mortal Combat? Mr Bumpy: I don't suppose you mean the video game? Trivia * The title is a reference to the French Fairy-tale of Beauty and the Beast. * Mr. Bumpy says "I am ready for my closeup Mr. Demille", this is a quote from the film Sunset Boulevard. The line is quoted a lot in movies and television, but the line is often misquoted, the correct quote is "All right, Mr. DeMille, I'm ready for my close-up." * Molly ask Bumpy what are his feelings on Mortal Combat and Bumpy ask if she means the video game. He is referring to the famous video game franchise "Mortal Kombat", a fantasy-themed fighting game known for its extreme gore and violence. In some countries the game is banned. * The Princess is voiced by April Winchell, known for voicing various characters in the Disney franchise. In the series The Goof Troop, Jim Cummings (Mr. Bumpy's voice actor) voiced Pete, April Winchell voiced Pete's wife Peg and Rob Paulsen (Squishingtons voice actor) voiced their son P.J. Gallery Molly pointing to the character off screen.JPG Bumpy squishy and molly in little sisters bedroom.JPG Shot of the house BITN.JPG MR B the doll or grandma.JPG MC that means she is very very old.JPG The princess doll first introduced.JPG Squish saying the princess is beautiful.JPG Molly and squish meeting the princess.JPG Squish going up to the princess.JPG Squish unsure if he has to bow.JPG Squish saying he never met royalty before.JPG The princess in the bell jar.JPG Molly saying the princess really is porcelane.JPG The princess blinking.JPG The doll inside the glass jar.JPG Bumpy thinking about the pretty princess.JPG Bumpy commenting on the princess.JPG Mr bumpy admiring the princess doll.JPG Bumpy saying the princess is really really really pretty.JPG Really really really pretty.JPG Bumpys thoughts on the princess.JPG Bumpy with hearts in his eyes.JPG Bumpy saying in a pretty goddess sort of way.JPG Bumpy in beauty and the bump.JPG Bumpy is falling in love.JPG Category:Episodes